creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Protective Hold
Ever since I was little, I have been able to see spirits. It is pretty common in my family tree, and doesn't really bother anyone, depending on which spirit imprints on us. Unlike any of my other relatives, my brother and I shared an imprinted spirit, this specific ghost has been near me ever since I was born. Only one person besides me was able to see her, and that was my brother. She would stand very still, and sometimes just stare at us in our sleep. Sometimes, I would wake up to see her holding flowers in her hand, but when she would watch my brother, he saw her as a demon straight from hell. I saw her as a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties, with very white skin, bright blue eyes, and black hair with bangs. She was dressed in what looked to be a white wedding dress, but my brother described her as a late forties looking woman, with glowing red eyes, wet black hair that would cover most of her face, and a partly loose pajama dress. He claims that when he would wake up and see her sitting next to him, she would be doing something like holding a knife right next to his face, licking her lips like she was getting ready to eat, or scratching him with her demonic looking claws. One day, as I was home alone, she appeared in front of me. This happened many times previously. I had seen her before, so I didn't hesitate to say "Hello.” To my surprise, she knew my name, and greeted me in return. I then asked her what her name was, and why she was so nice to me, but so cruel to my brother. She then told me her name was Chloe, and explained that she gave me so much positive attention was because I reminded her of her younger sister. She loved her so much that when she saw me, she showered me with love and tenderness, and that she taunts my brother because he reminds her of the man she was supposed to marry, that left her for another woman. That was the reason for her suicide. We live in the same house that she used to live in, and since she died full of hatred for her fiancée, and love for her relative, she is projected as an angel to me, and a demon to my brother. I asked her if she actually did have a grudge on my brother. She had replied with a "No", but I am still unsure to this day if she actually was telling me the truth. It eventually got to the point that my brother was so scared of her, he brought a priest to get rid of her, and the priest even warned him that exorcising her was not a good idea. He explained that with the balance of one spirit projecting such negative and positive energy in one place, that multiple spirits would bother us if she was no longer present. She would become the only ghost we would see if she remained un-exorcised, but I wasn't there when my brother made the decision to ignore the priest and have him banish her. When I came back to find out that she was gone, my brother was relieved, but I felt like I had lost a friend. She used to be there when I came home from school, where I had no friends at all. I prayed for her to come back every night. Then one night, when I was home alone, I felt something pull me to the ground, and then I heard growling as if it was right above me. That’s when I realized that an evil spirit was attacking me! I screamed "Go away!" That only angered it more, its aura suddenly became visible and its shape, it took the form of a skinny looking creature, but with very long arms and legs, it walked on all fours. The creature’s face looked like very angry old man with very long fangs. No eyes were in its sockets, leaving it with a hollow head, but it could still see me. I ran back to my room and locked my door. I barricaded it for some extra time and went in my closet to grab one of my katanas. When it got to the door, it hit the door once. The door, and everything blocking it, disintegrated uselessly. It then used some force, kind of like telekinesis, to rip the sword from my hands. It then proceeded to EAT my sword, and then it changed forms. It turned into a black dog, with two heads with glowing red eyes. It must’ve stood as tall as my door. We both stood face to face for about a minute, my eyes filling with tears and my legs trembling. I lost my balance when it finally made a terrifying demonic scream. As it was about to attack, the spirit of the woman appeared from under the ground and projected this ray of light, which didn't affect me at all, but it turned the evil spirit into dust. I was in shock; my eyes wide open with surprise. She then turned around to me, helped me up, wiped the tears from my face, and said to me, "Why so scared?" She then faded from my sight. That was the last time I saw Chloe. To this day, I still cannot understand what happened. When I told my brother about it, he started crying and said he was sorry for getting rid of her. He then told me that she was the only thing keeping things like that from happening. We then hugged. If anyone can give me some advice, it would be much appreciated. Thank you. Category:Ghosts